Beneath the Bat's Wings, I Stand in Your Shadow
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Terra never understood Robin. She thought she was never good enough for him. Then she meets someone from his past and Robin stands in his shadow...Gasp, BBT. BBRae fans bring it on!
1. Chapter One: Awakened

**Beneath the Bat's Wings I Stand in Your Shadow**

_Batman/Teen Titans Crossover. Terra never understood Robin, she always thought she wasn't good enough for him. Then she meets someone from his past...And Robin stands in his shadow..._

Terra sat up, and looked around, blinking. It was so dark, it must be another dream. She'd had a lot of dreams since she had turned herself into stone. This was just another dream. Nothing more.

"Hello, Terra," a low, deep voice spoke out from the Darkness. She jumped, startled. "Slade, stay away from me!" she raised her hands in defense. This was how most of her dreams began. She longed to wake up, and find the nightmare over.

"No Terra, I am not Slade. And I'm not going to hurt you," the deep Voice reassured from the shadows.

"Then who are you?" she asked, terrified by someone she couldn't see.

"I am the Night...I am the Vengeance...I am...Batman." The voice answered in reply.

"The Dark Knight. I've heard stories," Terra said.

"What kind of stories?" Batman asked. She still couldn't see him. She felt nervous and sweat began to drp down her face.

"Stories about what'd you do...to someone like me."

"Tell me what you have done and I will be the judge of that."

"I am a liar and a traitor. I betrayed the trust of the only friends I had so that I could become Slade's apprentice. I regret it all but now there is no time to appologize."

"Why?"

"Because I am dead and this," she guestured to the darkness, "is only a dream."

"No it isn't," Batman stepped out into a pale light. "You're awake now, Terra."

She stared in awe. He was tall, and had the muscular build of a wrestler. If she feared Slade, she was petrified of Batman, who looked like he could easily clean Slade's clock. What she couldn't take her eyes off his face. The emotionless stare he gave her reminded her too much of looks Raven would give her, and she shuddered at that memory.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked in terror.

"Only to ask a few questions."

"What would that be?"

"Where is the Terminator?"

"The Terminator?" Terra was confused.

"The man called Slade. Where is he?"

"I-I think he's in his headquarters. I could take you there, but I don't know if he's moved or not. T-that's all I know. Hontestly, Batman." Terra looked at the silent figure. "I'm telling you the Truth, believe me."

"Good. How is Robin?" Batman asked, his voice betrayed no emotion.

"Robin? Why?" Terra was startled by the question.

"Why I ask is not for you to know. Not at this time."

"He was...battling Slade the last time I saw him," she replied. 

"I see. Now Terra, I know of your sacrifice and what you did to save the Titans. I have brought you back because I believe you are the key to the Terminator's downfall."

"I am? How?"

"Both you and Robin trained under him as his apprentice did you not?"

"H-how did you know that?" Terra was shocked. The only people who knew about that were the Titans

"I have eyes. And I use them. And I know that Slade's downfall is near..." His voice softened. "Coime, follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, still fearful.

"To get you cleaned up. And you have nothing to fear from me. I can help you, if you'll let me," Batman looked at her intently. "This way," he said and he began walking down into the deep darkness of the cave where they were. Terra followed him and stayed silent, not knowing what would happen to her next.


	2. Chapter Two: The Oath

Terra walked for what seemed like an eternity until Batman reached a single doorway. Opening the door, he entered and gestured that she follow. Doing so, she found herself in a large, spacious room full of high tech equipment. She couldn't help but be impressed. The sheer size of the room and technologically advanced equipment put Slade's hideout to shame.

"This is the Batcave," Batman said.

"So...are we in Gotham?"

"Yes."

"Why have you brought me here?" Terra asked, curious.

"To train you as my Apprentice," Batman said. Terra felt odd, that was what Slade had said to her, how could Batman be any different? Could she trust him?

"How do I know you won't manipulate me like Slade did?" Terra felt she had the right to ask him this question.

"You forget Terra, you _let _him control you." Batman reminded her.

"Are you God, that you know such things?" she asked in shock, the only people who knew about her apprenticeship to Slade were the Teen Titans.

"No, Terra, I am not God. But I have watched the Titans ever since Robin broke into Wayne Enterprises when Slade made him his Apprentice."

"So you know what I've done."

"Yes. That is why I want to teach you...and show you what you could have been under a different teacher."

"So..." Terra said thoughtful, "You're giving me a second chance...You want me to train under you?"

"Yes," Batman replied.

"And if I say no?"

"Then you can feel free to leave if you wish. Only on the condition that I blindfold you as we leave the Batcave." Batman said simply, "I won't make you stay. The decision's yours, Terra."

Terra's mind whirled. She didn't know what to do. A man whose identity was shrouded in myths and heresay, was offering her a chance of a lifetime: To train under him as his Apprentice. She remembered he'd asked about Robin. Did they know each other at one time? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out. Robin was the outspoken, determined one who always wanted to take the bad guys down. She always felt that she could never measure up to his standards. He was a competitive perfectionist; and it seemed to her that he expected far too much from her.

"So what is your decision, Terra?" Batman asked her quietly.

"I will stay here, Batman....and train under you," Terra said. "I feel I owe it to you, since you've saved my life and all."

"You owe me nothing, Terra. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you." Batman looked at her. "Come, this way." He began walking down towards the door. "Outside this door, you will refer to me as Mr. Bruce Wayne and you will reveal my secret to no one. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," she replied. _Bruce Wayne, founder of Wayne Enterprises? Batman? This is crazy!_ Crazy or not it was true, she continued following him out the door.

She found herself inside of Bruce Wayne's house. She was shocked at the mere size of it as she began to follow him around. She suddenly saw a pleasant faced older man, in a suit and tie suddenly walk up to Batman. "Hello, Master Bruce. Can I get you something?"

"No Alfred, no need for that. This is Terra-"

"Markov," she quickly supplied for him.

"-And she'll be staying with us for some time." Batman/Bruce smiled. "Alfred, would you show our guest to her room?"

"Of course," Alfred replied. "Please follow me, Ms. Terra." She did as she was told, and didn't ask any questions.

He led her to a large, spacious room and she went in without a word. She walked over to the window and stared out at Gotham City with interest. She'd never been there before, and from what she'd heard of the place didn't improve it's reputation. It was a place of corruption and crime and made Jump City look like Heaven on Earth.

Terra sighed, if this was the place where she was to find herself then she would have to try her best. Alfred called her when dinner was ready and she quietly followed him into then vastly large dining room.

What surprised her most of all was Bruce Wayne's demeanor. Gone was the emotionless, distant looks he had when he was Batman. He smiled at her as she walked in and offered her a place to sit. That evening, they talked and talked as if they were old friends, almost; althought they were just new aquaintances. Whenever she tried to bring up the subject of Robin and the Teen Titans, he wouldn't answer her questions. Realizing that it was useless to push the matter, Terra gave up trying to pry it out of him.

* * *

Later that night, Terra felt someone shaking her awake. She looked up to find Bruce in full Batman costume, standing over her. "What is it?" she asked, weariness in her voice. 

"Come with me to the Batcave," he instructed, she followed him to the study where he reached the library. Behind one of the busts was a button which opened the entrance to the Batcave. Terra followed him in as he shut the door. He lit a candle and it gleamed in the darkness.

"So why am I here?" Terra waited for his reply.

"To begin your training," Batman replied. "But first you must swear the Oath."

"The Oath?" she asked.

"It is the Oath I made Robin swear...when he became my Apprentice all those years ago."

"Robin trained...under _you?_ Not even the Titans know that! You're the one who trained him?" This news was startling. She wasn't expecting this. No_ wonder_ he was so determined to take down criminals, his determination rivaled only that of his mentor, whose determination to dish out justice was legendary.

Terra stood before Batman, waiting for whatever was to come. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Swear to me that we will fight together agianst crime and corruption and never swerve from the path of righteousnes...No matter what. Do you swear these things, Terra Markov?"

She returned his gaze steadily. "I swear it!"

"Very well, go back to sleep, Terra. Your training starts at dawn."

They exited the Batcave without a word, and Terra returned to her room to sleep until daylight came.


	3. Chapter Three: The Gauntlet

Terra woke at eight A.M. sharp that next morning, still groggy from the night before. Putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which had mysteriously been placed at the edge of the bed, Terra went down to breakfast; she finished her meal and waited silently for Bruce Wayne to appear. 

True to his word, Bruce Wayne appeared shortly after she had finished breakfast. "Come with me. We're going to the Batcave." She followed him and she once again found herself in Batman's high tech secret hideout.

She stood in a brightly lit part of the room, waiting for what would happen next. Batman stood across from her, his face hidden in shadows. "Terra, are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes I am, sir," she replied.

"Fine, I will take the offensive, you must block my attack."

And then it began. She literally felt as if she'd been hit by lighting. He attacked so fast Terra couldn't even block it. She hit her knees, wind knocked out of her. She'd never experienced anything like this, except maybe training under Slade, but still, she was shocked at how fast this older man could move.

She got to her feet and caught her breath as he charged her again. This time, she was successful in blocking his attacks and kept up her defensive stance as Batman rained down blows on her. Soon settling into her defensive position, she was dodging and blocking his fierce kicks and punches. Suddenly, the attacks ceased, and Batman stepped back. "Well done. Still Terra, you must learn to anticipate your opponents moves when you do not know their weakness. I can see you've learned quite a few fighting techniques from the Terminator. But I can give you something he never could."

"What is that, Batman?" Terra questioned aloud.

"Control. He manipulated you and made you think you could control your powers. But I will show you that with training and discipline, you can learn how to control your powers."

"Training and discipline? Sounds painful," Terra quipped.

"Ah, that's what you think," Batman was amused. "It will take time and effort, but it will be worth it, I can say that much."

"How long will it take?" Terra asked, unsure of what he answer would be.

"Six months of training at least," came Batman's shocking answer.

"Six months?!" Terra's shock was obvious. "That's a _long _time to train!"

"I know, but Robin survived; and so will you." Batman said simply. Terra thought the man had to be insane, making her train for such a long time period. But she remembered Robin's skill and cunning and how he fought her for a long time before she had subdued him in her quest to destroy the Titans. If she could learn from his master what he knew, maybe, just maybe, when she combined it with what she had learned from Slade; maybe she could take him down.

So for six months, Terra Markov trained. Mastering the martial arts she became a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Also, she began to hone her powers as an earth moving telekinetic. It became much easier to concentrate on what she wanted it to do.

After six long, grueling months of disciplined training, Terra stood before Batman ready to take her place at his side as his Apprentice. Only one thing stood in her way: The Gauntlet. It was the ultimate test of her skill. Elude the Dark Knight on the streets of Gotham from Sundown to sunset without help and she would earn the privilege of fighting at his side.

It was late afternoon and Bruce place a hand on her shoulder. "It's time."

"I know," she replied.

She walked off into the distance. Batman stood watching her in complete silence. He knew this would be her ultimate test of skill. If she could elude him, she would prove herself. Tonight, she would run the Gauntlet, and he would either take her as his Apprentice, or he would let her go back to Jump City and stay with the Titans.

Batman hoped that she would be successful. He was lonely without Dick and Jason was dead thanks to the Joker. He really needed someone around, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

It was a long time before Batman decided it was time to go look for Terra. He wanted to give her plenty of time to put some distance between the two of them. He quietly went back to the Batmobile and climbed inside. He was going to check on Wayne Enterprises before he went looking for her.

Pulling up to the side of the Wayne Enterprises building, Batman got out and started looking around. It was completely silent. There wasn't anyone around. That was a good sign. No one would disturb the streets tonight.

Finishing his nightly rounds, Batman went off to search for Terra. The time of testing was at hand.

* * *

Terra walked away from Batman contemplating what to do next. She'd have to use all her aquired skills and cunning to avoid him. But how? He was known as the World's Greatest Detective, a lofty title for a man who really could find anybody anywhere. She'd have to get into his head and figure out how he thought so she could stay one step ahead of him.

So where would she go? Well, eluding a man who could find anybody was difficult in itself. Where to hide, Terra began thinking. No. You couldn't hide from him you just had to keep moving long enough that he was one step behind you. Terra remembered her training under Slade, she knew how to hide things well, but not like this. She could hide her true intentions, but not hide herself like this. She traveled silently on her rock and decided it was time to start hiding.

She headed to a nearby cafe. Walking in, she sat down and pretended to be looking at the menu; when in reality, she was looking for any signs of Batman. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a black shape stealthfully moving towards the building. Putting the menu back on the table, Terra made a quick exit out on of the back doors. Using her powers, she vulted onto the roof and moved quickly into the shadows, just as Batman came out of the same doorway, looking around.

Not wanting to be spotted on the roof she lept off, putting her powers into play, she landed silently on her rock just as Batman's eyes swept over her former hiding place. Quickly and silently, Terra took off, she needed to put more distance between them.

* * *

Heading away from Wayne Enterprises, Batman started his search for Terra. Driving around for awhile, he stopped at a nearby cafe when he noticed a set of muddy foot prints heading in that direction. He knew the size of Terra's shoes and knew that was where she was headed. Walking stealthfully towards the cafe, he ducked inside quickly so he wouldn't be notice. Peering at one of the empty tables, he observed that one of the menu's had been moved, a sure sign she'd been in there. Heading quickly out the back door.

Looking around, he saw no sign of her, his eyes automatically swept over the rooftops. He figured she hand been there. Landing silently on the rooftop, Batman started looking around. He looked carefully at the ground, examining the roof for any sign of her. Walking over to the roof's edge, Batman peered down at the ground and noticed a small trail of loose earth and dust leading down the alleyway. Leaping down from the roof, Batman ran silently down the alleyway following a small trail of dust as he headed in Terra's general direction. He glanced at his watch., it was six; the sun set at eight, she still had two hours left to prove to him that she was worthy of being his Apprentice. Such as short amount of time, but still he wondered if she could pull it off.

* * *

Terra glanced at her watch, only two hours left. Two hours to determine what would happen to her next. Would she succeed in eluding the legendary Dark Knight long enough, or would all the training and dicipline be in vain? Terra's eyes narrowed, she would do it, no matter what; without aid, she would prove to him that she could do it; that she was worry of the title of Batman's Apprentice.

Terra needed another place to hide. But where could she go? She needed to think. It had to be a place where you wouldn't expect someone to hide. Somewhere out of the way, inconspicuous. She began scanning the area, looking for somewhere to go.

Then she spotted it, the old Gotham church. It was empty, no one had been there in a long time. He probably wouldn't think to look for her there. Terra made her way inside, leaving the door slightly ajar as it had been before. She made her way down the long isle towards the large altar in the middle of the sanctuary. Terra stared at the great wooden cross that had fallen off the wall and was lying at an awkward angle. "So You're really up there, huh? Is that why You let him find me? To give me another chance?"

Terra's head snapped around, she thought she heard footsteps. Using the earth beneath her, she flew into the air, catching a hold of the rafters, she swung herself up onto the beam. Carefully she balanced herself on the beam so she could stay in the shadows and still see what was going on.

She had hidden herself not a moment too soon too. For she had barely scrambled onto the rafters when Batman walked in, scanning the area. Terra held her breath and waited as his eyes carefully scanned the floor and the ceiling. He stayed in the church a few more minutes; she knew he knew he was close. He just didn't know how close he was. Turning, he walked out, looking over his shoulder up into the dark crevice where she was before walking outside into the night.

Waiting five minutes, Terra clanked at her watch, it was almost eight. Terra thought quickly, what was the one place he would never think to look for her? Then it hit her, Wayne Manor! What would compel him to look for her in his own house? It was pure genius. Terra made her way to Wayne Manor as fast as she could, and hoped that Batman had given up by then.

Batman followed the trail of dirt 'til he came to the old abandoned church. He could tell Terra was there by the fact that the dirt beside the doorway had been disturbed. Walking inside, he examined the dilapidated sanctuary. Naturally, he raised his eyes towards the ceiling. He looked up, and saw nothing. His eyes roamed the darkness, still nothing. At last, he decided it was time to leave. He turned and began walking out of the church. He stopped and looked up into the darkness. He thought he saw something, but at second glance, there was still nothing. He smiled to himself, she had eluded him; time to go home.

Pulling the Batmobile into his secret garage, Batman silently stepped out and made his way to the Batcave. He was not surprised at all when he found Terra Markov standing in the spotlight waiting for him. "Well done," he congratulated. "You've eluded me. You have earned the right to be my Apprentice."

"What would you have me do now, sir?" Terra asked.

"We're taking a road trip to Jump City…it's time to take the Terminator down."


	4. Chapter Four: Reunion

Terra sat beside Batman in complete silence. They were heading towards Jump City, a place she had once called home for a short time. So many memories, it was painful, in a bittersweet way, to think about it. But she'd had some good times with Beast Boy; and she'd keep those in her mind. "So, we're not just going there to take down Slade are we?" she asked.

"That's not the only reason we're there. I'm reopening Wayne Enterprises. They remodeled after the break in."

"I see. Isn't it going to be kind of hard to..."

"Keep Batman's arrival a secret?" he put in for her. "Somewhat. But everyone knows that Batman watches over Wayne Enterprises...but if I can convince them that Batman's still in Gotham, it will give me an advantage."

Terra nodded and then resumed staring out of the window. "Are you alright, coming back home?"

'Yes, I suppose so," she replied.

"Well we're here, Wayne Enterprises," He pulled the Batmobile down a nearby alley , not wanting to draw attention to himself. They both got out and Batman looked at Terra. "Go and watch over the Titans. Do not reveal yourself yet. If the Terminator catches wind of your return, it will not bode well with our mission."

"Yes sir," she replied. "What about you?"

"I shall be safe, for Bruce Wayne shall be visiting Wayne Enterprises for the entire day. You won't need to worry about me."

Terra flew off, shrouding herself in the shadows. She knew her mission and her purpose: keep an eye on the Titans whilehe attended to business at Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

It was just another day at Titans Tower. Nothing new going on, except that Robin inisisted on going to the reopening of Wayne Enterprises. He insisted on going since he was the one who had broken into the place and he felt that he should go as a way to make up for what he had done. Robin had just gotten another lead on Slade and he was busy looking into it. But he managed to make time to go to Wayne Enterprises in time to see the ceremony.

Beast Boy was complaining the whole way there, "I don't see what the point is. It's just a buiding for Pete's sake!"

"Will you shut up?" Robin said from the front passengers seat. "This is really important to me."

"Whatever Dude, I still don't get why we're going." Beast Boy said and sat back in silence.

They pulled up and the Titans got out and walked into the building. There was quite a large crowd there and many of them looked up as the Titans came in. They immediately cleared the way for them and they strode in silence up to the front of the crowd.

"And now the moment we all have been waiting for," the announcer was being excessivly dramatic, "the founder of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne will say a few words." There was a large amount of applause as Bruce Wayne stepped out into the room. The Titans were surprised. "

Wow, didn't know he was here," Cyborg said. "He's a scientist, right?"

"I didn't know he was here either," Robin said to himself, but nobody heard him.

"Hello everyone," Bruce Wayne said into the microphone. "It's nice to be back in Jump City again. Well, I'm not one to say a lot, so I just want to say, thank you all for coming and it's nice to see this place up and running again at full copacity. I just want to thank Robin and the Teen Titans for defending this place from Slade and his Apprentice back when they tried to break in. Well, I mustn't waste your time so thank you and I will answer a few questions now."

A reporter stepped out, "Batman protects Wayne Enterprises, Correct?"

"Yes, he does," Bruce Wayne replied.

"So why couldn't he stop Slade and his Apprentice?"

"Batman was in Gotham, and besides, aren't the Titans supposed to protect the City?"

"Yes, but still-"

"I don't quite see what this whole Batman dicussion has to do with me," Bruce Wayne interrupted. "I just hire him to protect Wayne Enterprises in Gotham, not Jump City."

"I see Mr. Wayne," the man said and stepped back into the crowd.

"Man, that's just great. We get dissed in our own city and some jerk thinks Batman can do a better job protecting this place than us," Beast Boy complained. "That's just a bunch of cow turds."

"I agree with that man, what's with all this "Batman could have stopped Slade's Apprentice" stuff?"

"You forget guys _I _broke into Wayne Enterprises, remember? I was Slade's Apprentice then." Robin whispered in their ears.

"Robin," a voice said behind him.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne," Robin shook his hand, "a pleasure, sir."

"The pleasure's mine. Anyway, what do you think of my place?"

"Nice, to say the least," Robin said. "Oh, Titans, this is Bruce Wayne, founder of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne, meet Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire."

They all shook his hand and smiled. "I've heard a lot about your research," Cyborg said, "It's interesting, to say the least."

"Well, I've got to see you again, Robin. I must be going." Bruce Wayne walked off.

"Dude, how does he know you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I used to protect Wayne Enterprises back in Gotham City."

"Oh."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled and they rushed ouside Before them stood Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. "So, Titans, prepared to be destoryed?"

"Hardly," Robin smirked. "Titans, Go!"

They charged in, Robin's bo staff slammed into Mammoth, sending him flying onto the ground. Raven stood before Jinx, "Hello, oh unemotional one," Jinx said sarcastically, "prepared to kick the bucket?".

"Don't make me hurt you," Raven said flatly.

"Oh, I'm hardly the one to get hurt," Jinx replied. Using her power she wrenched a street light from the ground and hurled it at Raven with ease.Raven used her power to block the attack with the same ease that Jinx had when she attacked her.

"You're pathetic," Jinx taunted.

Raven said nothing. Suddenly, without warning, one of Gizmo's mechanical arms reached out grabbed her. Losing her concentration, Raven was hurled across the street into a wall. Cyborg and Beast Boy had teamed up together to take on Mammoth. Charging forward, Beast Boy changed into a bear while Cyborg enganged in hand-to-hand combat with Mammoth. Cyborg slammed his fist into Mammoth's face. Mammoth staggered back but struck Cyborg stomach hard. Cyborg staggered back and Beast Boy tackled Mammoth to the floor. "Stupid loser!"" he exclaimed as he and Cyborg subdued Mammoth, who grunted and didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Raven was still on the ground, breathless. She saw a black handed glove extended to her from the dark alleyway where she had fallen. "Raven," the voice whispered from the shadows.

"Terra?" she said, but the voice made no reply as it vanished into the shadows once more. Raven looked around, she had sworn she'd heard Terra's voice, but then again, Terra was dead and she'd been hillucinating. She ran quickly back to join the Titans.

"There goes Gizmo!" Robin exclaimed. "Titans, after him!" They were about to run after him as he disappeared into a dark alleyway. Suddenly, he was hurled back as a great wall of rock and earth rose up suddenly as he slammed into it. Unexpectedly, two dark clad figures charged out of the alleyway, the Titans all looked surprised, even Robin, but he surprise was mainly at seeing Terra again and not the masked figure in black and grey.

Beast Boy was the first to speak, "Terra, is that you? And you're with the Batman!"

"I'm not surprised you'd show up," Robin stared at Batman. "Keeping an eye on Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises, I suppose."

Batman nodded.

"Well, it seems you two know each other," Beast Boy said, "but how is _Terra _here? She's been stuck in her rock!"

"Let's just say that my scientific research has given me the resources needed to release Terra from her state of comatose."

"That doesn't explain why she's with you, though," Cyborg said.

"Terra has become...my Apprentice," Batman said to their shock.

"You're Apprentice!" All the Titans stared in shock. "You trained her?" Robin asked "like you trained me?" Now the Titans _really _stared. They didn't know what to say, first, Batman was in Jump City out of the blue, second, Terra shows up claiming to be training under Batman as his Apprentice, and thridly, Robin claimed that _he _was Batman's Apprentice.

Beast Boy was in a state of shocked confusion. "I'm so confused. Can we go to the Tower, where you all can _explain_ a few things?"

"Sure," Robin said. "Come on, let's go." The Titans, along with Batman and Terra walked back to Titans Tower. Beast Boy notice that Robin walked side by side with the man called Batman, his head held high, and his expression was more serious than usual. They arrived and sat down on the larged circular couch in the Titan's living room.

"Bruce, you have a lot of explaining to do," Robin said solemnly as the Titans stared in shock at the now revealed founder of Wayne Enterprises.

"Indeed I have." Batman said and they waited for his explanation.


	5. Chapter Five: Not Just A Shadow

Robin sat on the couch as Bruce Wayne began to explain what Terra had been doing for the past few months. "It's true, Terra trained under me as my Apprentice. I discovered a way to cause her to come out of comatose. I made her my Apprentice, and trained her as I trained Robin."

The Titans were shocked by this revelation. "Dude, _you_ trained Robin?" beast Boy asked.

"Yes," replied Batman. "I trained Robin."

Raven looked at Batman with curiosity. "I heard once that the Dark Knight had an accomplice." She looked at Robin. "It all makes sense, the rumors and stories."

"Yes, it's true, we were partners. But that was a long time ago." Batman sighed quietly.

Robin shifted somewhat uncomfortably. The shock of it had worn off some during the trip home. Right now, Robin wanted answers. Answers that only Bruce could give him; "Like I said earlier Bruce, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Indeed I have Robin. I suppose I should explain why I'm here and why Terra's my Apprentice." Batman began, "I'm after someone. He calls himself the Terminator, but you all know him as Slade."

"You're after Slade?" Robin demanded, eager for information above all else about his elusive nemesis. "Why?"

"He had you break into Wayne Enterprises," Batman said quietly. The Titans stared at him in shock. How did he know Robin broke in? Did he tell him?

"Did Robin tell you this?" Cyborg asked, curiously. Robin never mentioned talking to Batman at all. In fact he never said anything about him.

"No, he didn't tell me about it. I saw it with my surveillance cameras," Bruce replied. "That's how I know what he did, and that's why I'm involved. Usually, I let Robin deal with him. Usually I don't interfere, but this is a more personal level. And I've fought him before."

"You have?" Beast Boy asked. He didn't know Slade got around like that. He thought he was just the Titans' problem. Even Robin looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that and he wondered what Slade had been doing in Gotham City that he would dare challenge his mentor.

"Why leave me in the dark about this, Bruce?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner. I've been busy lately," Batman replied.

"With what?" Robin demanded. "What could possibly so important that you wouldn't take time to send me information about Slade?"

"Reviving Terra; I know about her betrayal and how she redeemed herself. I wanted to give her a second chance, so I made her my Apprentice."

"So, what do we do now?" Robin asked.

"That's your move, Robin. You're the leader of the Teen Titans, remember?" Batman smiled quietly. Robin gave him a funny stare, he was so used to taking orders from _him _that he was having trouble comprehending that _he _was giving _him _the authority to plan the attack.

"You want me to do this?" Robin asked, unsure for a moment what Batman was implying.

"This is your team, you're the leader; I'm just here to attend to my business, which just happens to be someone you have dealt with more than I have. It's your move, Robin. What happens next is up to you." Batman, Bruce Wayne gave him a rare smile in his costume.

"I'm not sure what Slade's planning next but I know that we must keep your arrival a secret."

"I know," Batman said. "Slade probably knows that Bruce Wayne is here because of the reopening to Wayne Enterprises."

"But he doesn't know that Bruce Wayne is Batman does he?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know if knows who I am or not, but you must promise me you will never reveal my secret identity to anyone. _Ever_." He gazed at all the Titans as they nodded.

"Well, I suppose we've discussed this long enough," Batman said. "I must go contact Alfred to check up on how things are in Gotham City; I'll be back when I'm done."

The moment he had left the room, the tension mounted. Cyborg was the first to speak. "I wonder why I never put two and two together."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You and the Batman, I mean, you fight like him, your equipment is very similar, and I kind of hate to say it but you act like him too. Except you're not all gloomy and broody, except of course when it comes to Slade than you _do _act like him."

"I had always heard he had an accomplice, but I never though it would be you," Raven said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Let's say I have some unsettled issues with him, that's all," Robin said simply. "That's all you need to know."

"If you have issues with him then why are you let him help us?" Raven asked.

"He's the only one I know who can," Robin replied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go think." He left the room.

Cyborg frowned, "What's eating him?"

"You've been awfully quiet Terra, don't you have anything to say?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let me talk to him," Terra said quietly. "I know what he's thinking."

"How do you know what he's thinking?" Cyborg asked.

"I know how it is, living with the Batman, I know what he's been through, dealing with him. And I know how he feels."

She left her friends and went up onto the roof. She wasn't surprised to find him standing there, arms behind his back, gazing out at the city. She stepped behind him. "You really do brood like him, don't you?"

"Why am I not surprised at that observation," Robin's head turned around to face her. "So, you live with Bruce now, eh?"

Terra nodded. "Does he ever…talk about why I left?"

"No, he doesn't speak of you much at all, his work keeps him busy." They both laughed.

"So, has the tide turned for us yet?" Terra asked.

"Perhaps, but with Batman, you never know," Robin sighed. "I always wonder if I made the right choice. I could have turned down his offer and lived a perfectly normal life."

"Yet you chose not to."

"Yes. And I'll always live with that choice. Do you see why I try so hard Terra? I always stand in his shadow; the shadow of the Dark Knight. In the eyes of villains, I'm still the sidekick. I just stand in his shadow…"

"You're not just a sidekick anymore," Terra reassured him. "You're the leader of the Teen Titans. You've proven yourself already and I know he's proud of you."

"He told you so?" Robin asked.

"No, but I can tell you he is," Terra replied. "He doesn't say it, but his actions show it. Why else would he let you lead and not just take control of the situation? He's proud of you Robin. He told me if you could survive his training, I could. He doesn't see you as a sidekick anymore."

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that," Robin gave her a smile.

"Why's that?" Terra asked.

"Bruce isn't one to talk much."

"Yeah, I know."

"How long have you lived with him?"

"Six months," Terra replied.

"Long enough for him to train you."

"Yeah, that was the worst six months of my life."

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know how much you went through, training under him. It's a lot harder than I thought."

"Yeah, it is. Come on, let's go back inside. We have to rest so we can stop Slade tomorrow."

"Alright," replied Terra. She followed him into the Tower. Now she knew why he had been so surprised that Batman had given him the role as the leader even though he was there.

She knew he would do whatever it took to bring Slade down. And as long as Slade was taken down, she didn't care who did. She, like Robin had been his Apprentice, and like Robin she had managed to get out. They would take him down, and it would be a very personal act of revenge. He had controlled her and used her, now she was going to fight back.


	6. Chapter Six: The Final Test

Terra Markov stood within the vast trainingarena at Titans Tower, her friends stood to the side, watching in silence. Beast Boy would have called out words of encouragement, but with the Batman there, he felt he should keep his mouth shut lest he be reprimanded by the Dark Knight.

"Tell me Terra, what I have taught you," Batman began in a low, ominous voice. Beast Boy felt unnerved, how had Terra lived six months with him?

"You taught me that as a man I'm flesh and blood…I can be ignored, I can be destroyed," she paused for a minute, "but as a symbol, I'm incorruptible, I can be everlasting."

"Yes, and when you make yourself more than just a human being, when you dedicate yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirely. Are you ready to begin one last test before you face Slade?"

"I am ready," Terra said as her eyes glowed yellow, she raised her hands, ready for anything.

"You are almost ready Terra, but before you can turn fear upon others, you must first conquer your own."

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Terra felt confused.

"I will return in a moment," Batman called, he quickly left the room.

"Where's he headed off to?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know Beast Boy, it's strange I survived the Gauntlet, what does he mean by one last test?"

Robin looked at her, "If this is the test I'm thinking of, he will make you face what you fear the most."

"What exactly does that mean?" she asked.

"I'll let you discover that for yourself," Robin said as

The door opened, and Batman walked in, dressed in Slade's body armor, complete with Slade's mask!

"Aaah! Batman, wha—what's going on? Why are you dressed as Slade?"

"Before you can turn fear upon others, you must master your fear of Slade, and I know you fear him greatly."

"But how did you know that?" Terra asked.

"You aren't ignorant Terra, just uninformed about my vast knowledge of fear. Fear is my greatest weapon, and I know it well. When you learn to control your fear, you will wield a powerful weapon if you are willing to use it. Keep in mind Terra, when I fight, I see neither friend nor foe, I will fight you using all my skills and I will not hold back."

Terra looked at her friends and mouthed, "I'm going to die!" as Batman, dressed as Slade, began launching a viscous assault on her. She began to block his blows quickly. Terra felt the wind knocked out of her as his fist met her midsection. His elbow smashed into her gut as she staggered back. An elbow contacted with her stomach, a blow to her face, she felt her knees fly out from under her and she hit the floor.

"Bruce! Bruce! Stop please, I'm exhausted!" Why was she always caught off guard by his attacks?

"He's not Bruce anymore, Terra. When he is Batman, Bruce dies." Robin said. "Bruce taught me something a long time ago. Death does not wait for you, it is not far and it is not considerate of you; it will take you at a moment's notice. I'd think you'd be used to this by now. You've trained with him for six months."

"I never am used to it," Terra gasped as she staggered to her feet.

"You fear Slade Terra, you are afraid of him. Now face that fear," Robin gave her a hard look. "That may be Bruce in that armor but to you he is not Bruce Wayne, he is Slade. Do not see him as Bruce or Batman, see him as Slade."

"Robin is right," Batman said beneath the mask. To Terra's astonishment, he sounded like Slade! "You have traveled a long journey, training and fighting; now you must travel inward. The thing you fear…is inside you. Are you ready to begin…again?"

"Yes," Terra's reply was stronger. Her fists clinched as "Slade" charged her. Terra blocked a viscous blow and ducked to avoid another. She leapt high, kicking hard at her mentor as he smashed a knee into her face.

Terra felt blood trickling down her lip. Gritting her teeth she stuck back, aiming at his face, he ducked and flipped backward. He kicked out at her but she jumped back. They were outdoors and Terra summoned her powers as she lifted some large rocks into the air. She sent them flying at "Slade", he suddenly pulled out a metal Bo Staff and twirling it, he expertly blocked it.

Terra knew that the real Slade was a clever and ruthless warrior. Though she knew in the back of her mind that Bruce Wayne was beneath the mask, she began to believe that he was the real thing. She began to feel anger rise up within her. All the hurt and rage at Slade's manipulation of her flared its ugly head and she began to attack with more strength and more power. She threw another rock, as he moved to block it she punched him as hard as she could, he dodged the rock in time and grabbed her fist, blocking it.

"Good, Terra, your anger makes you stronger, but anger alone will not help you conquer your fear. Your training helps you but your training is nothing, the will is everything!" 'Slade's' voice said to her. "You must have the will to conquer your fear. Without will, what you have learned is worthless." He unexpectedly yanked her off her feet and threw her across the training area. Starfire looked stunned. She turned to Robin.

"You were trained by this man?" she asked in shock. This was brutal; she hadn't known that this was the kind of training Robin had gone through.

"Yes," Robin replied. "And he's the best there is."

Terra struck "Slade" across the face. She kicked out hard at his midsection, causing him to stagger back. She grabbed him by his neck and head butted him. She almost regretted it due to the dizziness that filled her brain. She was satisfied to see him stumble backwards. Terra smashed her fists down on the hand that held the Bo Staff and grabbed it as it flew into the air.

She brought the Bo Staff down, colliding with his midsection. He flew backwards but landed on his feet and leapt up to a higher area in the training room. Terra leapt on top of a rock and flew up to meet him.

"Come now Terra, you'll have to do better than that; I haven't even broken a sweat," "Slade" taunted. This made her rage even stronger, she _would_ defeat him and master her fear.

Flipping off, she launched herself at him feet first. Her feet collided with his stomach as he staggered back. Landing on the platform, she punched "Slade" face, he didn't block and the blow connected. Punching again and again, she kept him off balance; he fell to his knees and accepted a blow, he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. He stood to his feet. "Mind your opponent."

She arched her back and flipped over him, striking his face with her feet. She landed behind him and dropped to her knees, kicking out, she knocked him off his feet; Terra placed the staff against his throat. "Yield," she said quietly.

"Mind your surroundings as well as your opponent, Terra, you have traded sure footing for a death blow," Batman said beneath his mask. Suddenly the boards fell out from under her.

She grabbed a rock and used it to keep herself level with Batman who had removed his "Slade" mask. "Well, Robin, is she ready? She has run the Gauntlet and conquered her fear of Slade; do you think she has what it takes?

"What it takes?" Terra asked.

"To face Slade and bring him to justice. When you make yourself more than just man…when you dedicate yourself to an ideal…you become something else entirely."

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"A legend, Terra," Batman said.

"I am ready. But after I do that would I rejoin the Titans?" Terra asked. She lowered herself to the ground and stepped off her rock.

"That's your decision Terra, if you wish to stay with your friends that's fine with me," Batman said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to change." He left the room. Beast Boy walked up to Terra.

"You have improved," Beast smiled. "Dude, Terra, you totally rocked!'

"Thank you Beast Boy," Terra smiled.

"I'm happy you're back," Beast Boy gave his trademark goofy grin. Terra laughed.

"Friend, you are victorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she pulled Terra into a crushing hug.

Raven walked over to where Terra stood, "You have control of your powers now, I'm glad to see it."

"So am I," Robin smiled. "It's nice to have you back on the team."

"You're letting me come back?" Terra asked.

"You sacrificed yourself to save the city Terra," Robin began. "You aren't irredeemable. I'm giving you a second chance, and I believe you have what it takes."

"Thank you Robin, I don't know what to say," Terra smiled broadly. Just then, Robin's communicator went off.

"It's Slade. He's been spotted at the diamond mine."

* * *

Terra waited beside the others as Cyborg blew open the doors to the diamond mine with his Sonic Cannon. "I was going for the element of surprise," Batman said in a low voice.

Cyborg said nothing. The Titans began to run into the mine. Terra turned to follow but Batman stopped her. "No. We're taking a different way in."

"Why?" Terra asked. Usually the Titans rushed in and fought the Slade Bots. That was how they had done it the first time. Why was he stopping her?

"If you are to turn fear on those who prey upon the fearful, you must make them fear you. People are afraid of what they cannot see, if they cannot see you before you attack, your task will be much easier when you make yourself a wraith in the mind of your enemy. And when they fall they will beg for the mercy you deny them."

"Then what do I do?" she asked.

"Interrogate them for information, and then knock them out." Batman pulled something out of his utility belt similar to the one Terra wore. "These are shuruken; these are your weapons to manipulate the fear of your opponents. Use your environment to your advantage. Strike quickly."

"You aren't coming with me?" Terra asked.

"Not this time, I'm going with the Titans; use your communicator to contact me should anything go wrong. Good luck Terra."

"Thank you," she whispered, she made her way deeper into the mine as Batman vanished noiselessly into the shadows. She spotted all the mining crew running away from the mine.

As they ran passed her, one of them screamed, "Get out of here! They're taking over!"

"Must be the Slade Bots," Terra muttered. She ran passed them and saw the Titans doing battle with Slade's robots.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. Terra looked passed him and saw a man running into the mine. She had a feeling he wasn't one of the workers. She used her powers to grab a large rock and jumped on top of it. She knew she couldn't follow him directly, he would probably spot her. "Mind your surroundings," she muttered. Terra began to look around, there were scattered boxes stacked in various places. She saw a ladder hidden behind a stack of boxes.

She ran, leaping as stealthily as she could, she grabbed the handles of the ladder and hoisted herself up. Terra crept silently along the hidden walkway above the man. She didn't think it was Slade because she could recognize his body armor. _Since when did Slade hire cronies?_ She thought to herself.

As the man continued running, she came to an abrupt halt. The walkway came to an end. She didn't want to get anywhere near the ground, she spotted a rusty pipe above her. Terra hoisted herself up and began scooting herself across the pipes as fast as she could. The man turned the corner. He vanished into the darkness of the mines. Terra waited, unsure of whether to pursue him. He soon returned, heading towards the mine exit.

"I can't let him get away," she thought as she spotted some a rusted out crane. Pulling out a shuruken, she hurled it at the rusty chain. It split in half causing the chain to snap and fall to the ground with a crash, blocking the man's means of escape. He didn't seem to eager to want to go back the way he came.

"Whoa, what was that? Hey—!" he shouted as Terra hauled him up from the floor.

Terra pulled him up by his collar, "Let's talk!" she demanded in a low growling voice.

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, he charged forward, smashing his staff into the nearest Slade Bot. Somersaulting off the destroyed machine, he smashed his fist into another. Batman swooped down from the ceiling, gliding down with dark gracefulness. The robots spotted him and tried to fire their weapons, he used Bat-a-Rangs to disarm them as he kicked out at one and whirled around to destroy another.

He landed beside Robin. "Just like old times ain't it, Bruce?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just like old times," Batman replied as the two worked in complete tandem to destroy their opponents. Robin kicked out low, knocking a Slade Bot off its feet and smashed his fist into the robotic face. He picked it up and threw it into three charging robots, smashing them to bits.

Cyborg charged forward, blasting with his Sonic Cannon. He leapt high and smashed his feet down on a robot as he blasted one to pieces. After that he ran over to help Beast Boy, who had morphed into a bull and gored half a dozen Slade Bots to trash heaps. Cyborg jumped on top of him and he fired as they ran through the mine.

Starfire and Raven were working together; Starfire blasted a stream of Starbolts at the Slade Bots as she smashed her knee into one rendering it useless. Raven used her powers to cause loose parts from the mining shaft to fall on them. Soon the robots were destroyed, and there weren't any left.

"Good work, Team, let's find Slade," Robin said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Well done, Robin, you've proven yourself quite capable of working without me," Batman said. "We should go before Slade decides to leave."

"Hey wait," Beast Boy said. "Where's Terra?"

"Right here," Terra said as, to Beast Boy's complete astonishment, she dropped down from the ceiling, holding a man by his shirt collar.

"So, Where's Slade?" she asked in a harsh voice Beast Boy had never heard her use, except when she was Slade's Apprentice.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I'm not telling you nothing, you little brat!" the man hissed.

"Okay," she said, "Fine by me!" she removed a grappling hook and shot the line to the ceiling, hoisting herself up. She suddenly let go of him, nearly dropping him, she managed to grab his shirt before he fell too far.

"Where is Slade?" she asked again.

"I—I don't know, kid, honest, I just work here!" the man said squirming.

"Oh really," Robin asked from the floor, "then why are you still here? Everyone else ran out."

"I saw him sneak around the corner, I didn't see what he was doing but he was up to no good," Terra said. "Are you gonna talk to me, or do you want to talk to my boss?" the man didn't answer. She slammed his head against the ceiling; then proceeded to drop him. He almost hit the ground before she grabbed his pant leg. He came face to face with Robin, who was glaring at him through masked eyes.

"Where's Slade? And what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Slade had me…do something for him," the man sputtered out.

"What would that be?" Robin asked, grabbing him by his shirt.

"I ain't sayin' nothing!" the man shouted, "Slade paid me way too much money to do this! I'm not gonna surrender to a bunch of kids—!" Robin suddenly hit the man in the stomach and kneed him in the gut. The man groaned but said nothing.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked. They'd seen him do this before, but he hadn't actually hurt the man, they had stopped him before it went too far.

"Come on, talk! I want answers!" Robin elbowed the man in the face. The man said nothing.

"You may want to tell Robin what he wants, if you don't tell him, you'll make me very grumpy. And you won't like me when I'm grumpy," Batman's voice was low and threatening.

"You don't scare me, Bats, I ain't afraid of you!" the man shouted defiantly.

Robin raised his fist and hit the man as hard as he could. The man gasped as Terra lost her grip on his leg and let go, sending him sprawling into the walls of the mine. Robin ran over to him and grabbed him by his throat. "You ready to talk?" he demanded.

"Yeah," the man gulped. "S—Slade s—s—sent me here to r—r—rig explosives on the mine doors s—so that when you guys got there it would explode when they were opened," he stammered out fearfully.

"What's the pass code?" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Pass code? I don't know any—" Robin struck him.

"Oh yes you do! Tell us!" Robin roared, raw anger filling his voice; the Titans were startled; they'd never seen him do this to anyone before.

"Robin, you may want to calm down a bit," Cyborg said. "He's talking."

"If you don't talk to him, I'm still available!" Batman hissed in the man's face.

"The Batman! Ahaaa! Don't eat my soul! Please don't eat my soul—!"

Terra, Robin and Batman all looked at each other. "That one's new," they said to each other in unison. Robin and Terra found it amusing, Batman's face revealed nothing.

"It—it—it's 1-2-2-7, I swear that's all I know," the man sputtered. "P—please don't hurt me—!" Robin struck him in the head and his fell to the ground unconscious.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Robin ordered. "Terra, do you know where he was going?"

"Yes, it's this way. Follow me," Terra lead them to where she had first pursued the man until the came to a sealed off doorway. "Here it is." The large door was rigged with huge explosives.

"Dude, where did you learn to do that?" Beast Boy asked Robin. "We've never seen you do that to anyone before."

"I learned from the best, Beast Boy. I know how to get information out of people."

"You learned this from the Batman?" Starfire asked. "I am…surprised you are not as dark as he is." Robin and Batman looked at each other but said nothing.

"Punch the code, Terra," Batman ordered. She walked up to the control panel and began punching in the numbers. If the code was wrong and the doors exploded, they would be buried inside the mine. Terra quickly punched the code 1-2-2-7 into the control panel and pushed the _enter_ button. To her relief, the door slid open without a hitch. They made their way inside the dark room..

"She's improved quite a bit since we last saw her," Robin murmured in Batman's ear. "How did you revive her?"

"Another story for another time," Batman said. They began to walk further in.

"Star could you give us some light?" Robin asked.

Suddenly, the mine became bright as lights were suddenly switched on. Most of the room was lit except for a dark corner on the far side of the room. Robin gritted his teeth and Terra's eyes narrowed. There, in the room waiting for them was Slade. His eye gleamed in the darker corner of the room. Slade stepped forward into the light. "Welcome Teen Titans, Robin, Terra, and the Batman. I consider this an honor…"


End file.
